Użytkownik:Raiden24
Moja ulubiona część coda: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Ulubione bronie: World at War - Ray Gun :P Modern Warfare 1 - AK 74-u Modern Warfare 2 - AK 47 Modern Warfare 3 - ACR Ulubiony cytat - Prisoner 627. I'm coming for you Makarov. Aha i jeszcze moje ulubione wiki to Gothicpedia i Nonsensopedia ale nwm jak to mam wpisać na górze. Co sądzę o poszczególnych codach Call of Duty - Świetny klasyk, nic dodać nic ująć :) 8/10 Modern Warfare 1 - Zdecydowanie najlepsza część coda, kampania świetna a misja w Czarnobylu 10/10 World at War - No jakby to ująć... podobała mi się ale kampania amerykańska potrafiła przynudzić poza tym dźwięki broni zepsute , za to tryb zombie wybitny 8/10 Modern Warfare 2 - Już mamy odgrzewanie kotleta... dość kontrowersyjnego ale przez ogólnie dość dobrą kampanie, tryb spec ops i solidny multi jestem to w stanie wybaczyć tej części. 9/10 Modern Warfare 3 - Znów odgrzewany kotlet, no kampania niezła jako zakończenie trylogii ale dźwięki broni również tutaj ucierpiały, za to tryb survival naprawdę mnie wciągnął 7/10 Black Ops 2 - Znów to samo, kampania nienajgorsza (przynajmniej ma coś wspólnego z poprzedniczką), fajna opcja wybierania sobie broni i nieliniowe zakończenie ale pseudo-futuryzm psuje grę, ocenę podwyższyłem za to że w multi są boty z którymi fajnie się gra 5/10 Ghosts - Da się znieść, mniej się zresztą zawiodłem niż na black ops 2 ale jakaś super też nie jest, ocenę zresztą obniżyłem też za bardzo dziwne zakończenie 6/10 Dalej - Coraz większe pogrążąnie serii coraz więcej niepotrzebnego futurystycznego szajsu, i dalej mamy to samo, żadnych zmian 0/10 Top 10 misje wg mnie 1."Wszyscy w ukryciu" i "Jeden strzał, jedna śmierć"- każdy wie dlaczego 2."W proch się obrócisz"- niema to jak masakra ochroniarzy w pancerzu kolosa i z PKP-a :P 3."Turbulencje"- SMOLEŃSK!!! XD, a tak na serio co tu dużo mówić, po prostu lubię walki w samolocie no i dużo akcji (przy okazji ta niespodzianka na końcu) 4."Alpinista"- dość klimatyczna misja, a jeszcze jazda skuterem śnieżnym. 5."Gracz drużynowy"- fajnie sobie powalczyć w Afganistanie, szkoda że niema więcej takich misji. 6."Rosomaki!"- polubiłem ją za to że w pewnym momencie dostajemy pod dowództwo część oddziału. 7."Wendeta"- bardzo klimatyczna, lecz już nie tak bardzo jak 1 miejsce. 8."Krew i żelazo"- no fajnie sobie czołgiem posterować ale gdy pierwszy raz grałem to po prostu nie dawałem rady, chyba 10 razy zginąłem. 9."Downfall"(nwm jak to na przetłumaczyć)- niema to jak walka w Reichstagu :D 10."Whiskey Hotel"- epicka walka o biały dom i genialny soundtrack, za to ją lubię. Top 5 najgorszych gier wszechczasów 1.E.T.- z pewnością nie jeden starszy gracz pamięta zapaść w 1983 roku. To właśnie ten gniot to spowodował, nasz cel to zebranie 4 (chyba) części telefonu lecz zdarza się że wpadamy w jakąś przepaść i żeby z niej wyjść E.T. musi rozciągnąć szyję niestety nie zawsze się to udaje. Bez wątpienia, NIEMA chyba gorszej gry. Wydano ją na Atari 2600. 2.CrazyBus- naszym celem jest tutaj... no właśnie nie wiem co i nie wiem czy to można grą nazwać, gra jak sami wiemy to Czynność o ustalonych zasadach. Tutaj czegoś takiego niema, po prostu jedziemy autobusem (jeśli jesteście ciekawscy to wpiszcie w google grafika, zobaczycie jak ta gra wygląda). Menu wita nas gwałcącą uszy muzyką (nie padnijcie na zawał!). Grę wydano na Sega Genesis. 3.Action 52- w zasadzie jest to kartridż z 52 grami wydany w roku 1991 na Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). Co tu dużo mówić 52 gry i żadna nie jest dobra. Nie mam ochoty opisywać wszystkich tych gier, opisze tylko dwie które są ciekawostkami. Ooze - w grze tej sterujemy jakimś zielonym powiedzmy skrzatem który strzela jakimiś kulkami, sterowanie jest tutaj naprawdę zepsute, aby skoczyć w prawo musimy najpierw wcisnąć klawisz przycisk odpowiedzialny za skok a potem przycisk w prawo. A przypominam że mamy za mało czasu na reakcję. Za przejście piątego poziomu tej gry twórcy oferowali 100 tysięcy dolarów, lecz nie szło jej przejść bo 2 poziom się wiesza. Cheetachmen- niema co się rozpisywać, w razie sukcesu tej gry miały być wydane koszulki, serial animowany itp. nie wyszło jednak bo gra była gniotem jak inne z tego kartridża. 4.